STARGATE: PHOENIX REBIRTH
by lightning Pheonix
Summary: Lord Potter-Black and the last survivors of earth leave their reality in a warfleet of Aurora Class warships guarding atlantis class city ships that contain the last survivors of their earth flee back to there ancestors home reality as hell-god armies burn the planet behind them .
1. Chapter 1

STARGATE: PHOENIX REBIRTH

Disclaimer: any characters from StarGate and harry potter are not owned by me…. Nope if they were there would be more warships and space battles…. Woe is me.

Prologue :

The planet burned behind Lord Potter as he left the planet behind in the only fleet to make it off the surface shipyards before the hell-god and his forces arrived to send the planet into chaos.

It had only been two years since the goblin kingdom had found the origins of the magical world under a thousand feet of ice in Antarctica. A team had been selected from between the united Terran Alliance. A mix of magical and normal military that had come about in the hundred years since the magical's were forced to reveal themselves in Tommy riddles reign of terror. This team was to explore the area underneath and report their findings.

The team had comprised of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger (Magical Military/Science), Sammy Jones and Amelia Black (Normal Military). What they had found there was simply astounding. Impenetrable shields covered and entire shipyard in one massive cavern. Having found a database at the entrance Hermione had learned that the original magical's known as the Alterran or ancients had entered this dimension fifty thousand years ago because of a galactic war.

They had been exploring their universe for over sixty million years. After all the info she could get from the database had been collected and sent to the Terran council the left back for the headquarters in America. While all that had been going on a prophecy had been made, foretelling the hell-god and the earths destruction. Having worked frantically after that hundreds of personnel got the shipyards working and began preparing for the god's arrival. The plan was to use the design's in several other databases and the discovery of a dimensional HyperDrive to get back towards the home of their ancestors.

Though because they did not know the state of the Pegasus and Avalon Galaxies a massive war fleet would be going . the fleet would include five Atlantis Class City ships and two massively upgraded version's for the military command. The civilians would be in the Atlantis Classes and the high council and generals in the upgraded ones. Accompanying the City Ships would be fifty Aurora Battle Cruisers running on four Zpm's Each and Ten new warships made to look like a fictional super star destroyer off of the popular movies star wars.

Though these had been massively upgraded . Intergalactic HyperDrive wormhole drives, the latest Star Gate of each with a nine chevron address. The warships are littered with rail-guns, beam weapons and MK-IV Drone weapons. These were running on well over ten Zpm's. Then there was the personal warship of Lord Potter himself. The one person who had such a high affinity for ancient systems he could control everything on his own. It was twice the size of the Aurora Class with two Zpm's powered shields. And upgraded Zpm's powering sensors and wireless up-links to the rest of the fleet. Four upgraded Zpm's for general power and two for the HyperDrive. And last but not least the twin antimatter Zpm generators for the well over one thousand weapons platforms littered along the hull. It was completely indestructible and damn near impossible to damage at all, aptly named the Galaxy Class Marauder.

Over the two years every single civilian and military personal that was left moved to the completed ships and helped with construction as their time ran out. Every person genetically altered and had the entire Ancient repository of knowledge downloaded in to their brain. And now as the world burned beneath them the truly massive fleet moved out of orbit and to the edge of the star system to wait for their Commanding Leader to give the orders.

Lord Potter-Black, Captain of the Marauder, General Of the Fleet. Sighed as he took his last look at the only home they had ever known. The fleet reassembled behind Pluto. He signaled the helmsman to broadcast fleet-wide. "This is Lord Potter-Black broadcasting the fleet. Our world has burned around us. Our homes destroyed, we survived. As we move into the unknown let us have a minute of silence for those lost souls who did not make it. . . .Captains of the fleet fire up your systems, activate shields and all weapons systems" he ordered of the fleet comm He moved himself and sat in the control chair of the Marauder. Activating the systems throughout the ship the sensors showed a truly massive amount of power running through each ship and the Marauder was off the charts. "All fleet ships are to activate wormhole drives and D-Drives on my mark, 5…4…3…2…1…Activate and go for full burn" Boomed his voice as Sixty eight wormhole and D-Drives ripped their universe to shreds as they left their lost home.

Read and Review

Beta Needed


	2. Chapter 2

STARGATE: PHOENIX REBIRTH

Disclaimer: any characters from StarGate and harry potter are not owned by me…. Nope if they were there would be more warships and space battles…. Woe is me.

Chapter One:

The Fleet reappeared in the dimension that had been aiming for but it seemed the engines were a little too powerful as the emerged in the edge of the galaxy spiral arm far from where they had aimed. Lord potter-black breathed a sigh of Relief as the fleet arrived in one piece and nothing went wrong. He listened over the wireless networks as the generals ordered a suitable planet to be found for a base and the city ships to land. He looked at the maps of the galaxy available and noticed they were far off course. "hack all networks available from here and bring up the gate network on the main screen" he ordered a tech and watched as the rest of the bridge personal checked multiple systems for a base as this command ship has the largest range of sensors .

the gate network appeared onscreen and he specifically looked for Earths Star Gate It was currently active. Seeing as he was Alterran he had access to track it. It was connected to a gate in the Pegasus galaxy. He knew from the databases that the only gate that was able to connect in Pegasus was Atlantis and that was currently at the bottom of the ocean with no power and minimal shields in wraith territory… shit. Lord Potter-Black began snapping off orders on the fly. With people arriving in Atlantis the shields would begin failing automatically. " All fleet the Earth's Star Gate is active and connected to Atlantis in Pegasus. That city is submerged and has minimal shields due to Depleted Zpm's , we need to get their now because its wraith territory and they could not be allowed to know about earth.

mobilize at once and proceed to lantia immediately." He ordered and then the Marauder Jumped Into hyperspace with its drives and Zpm are putting out maximum power to get there as fast as possible. He signaled his personal tech and asked for three full up-graded Zpm's to be ready immediately. The warship only took fifteen minutes at full-burn to get to lantia. The Marauder when it arrived would need to breach the atmosphere and extend its shields around the city as much as possible till the people coming through the gate had finished and his techs had replaced the city Zpm power supply.

It took a few minutes for the Marauder to arrive at lantia on full burn. The ships systems had been designed for maximum power being forced into the HyperDrive while an internal shield kept the other propulsion systems from being completely fried, the remaining excess power was bled off to the shield systems to boost them (just so the warship didn't rip itself apart at the speed it was going mind you. . . yep purely just because.) otherwise there wouldn't be anything left of the fleet flagship. It took another two minutes for the ships superior sensors to find Atlantis in the system due to the minimal power-signature it held with the gate open and nothing else.

In that time the two destroyers had arrived and pulled up alongside the Marauder. Once the city was found the three truly massive warships moved into the atmosphere of the planet and forced their way into the ocean hiding Atlantis. Lord Potter-Black ordered all three warships to take up position around Atlantis and extend the shields to cover the entire city as he could see that the shields had begun failing, the city had decided to sacrifice itself to save those coming through.

What lord Potter-Black did not know was that the arrivals from earth had seen the carriers land and extend the shields.

Dr weir had just been speaking to Rodney about the shield holding the ocean back when she noticed the waters behind It becoming turbulent and having been forced back. The ocean floor began to darken as three truly massive shapes made themselves known to the expedition leaders. "Rodney what the hell is that" she asked in disbelief at the massive signs of warships, positive she was dreaming.

Rodney McKay turned to look away from the power readouts of the city to see the Marauder extend its shields to cover part of the city, while the other two destroyers took a place each with the entire structure of the city ship covered and minimal water left behind the city shields. An AI system left behind form the days of the Ancient/wraith war sensed the return of gate-builder tech and hand over control of the city-ship systems to the Marauder.

Lord Potter-Black noticed on his personal console the transference of control . he saw that the gate had shut down and the fleet had arrived in lantia . the warships staying in orbit for defense and the City-ships preparing to land on the surface of the ocean. He entered a command into Atlantis AI to release the clamps holding it on the ocean floor and notified the destroyers to hold position with the marauder and Atlantis as it rose to the surface for the first time in ten thousand years. Its depleted Zpm Power cores finally failing and the shield crashing as the three advanced ships covered it completely in their far more powerful shield network. The city was finally occupied again as it breached the surface after a very long time.

READ AND REVIEW.

BETA NEEDED.


End file.
